The Promise
by Onryo
Summary: 01-Elyra, Ohio: Un hombre es asesinado misteriosamente. La policía no tiene pistas o sospechosos y todo les parece muy extraño. Pero no lo es para Sam y Dean Winchester, quienes investigan el caso. REVIEWS, PLEASE!


_¡Hola a todos los lectores! Aquí estoy dejándoles una nueva historia que espero les guste- la idea surgió cuando estaba preparando el sexto capítulo de The Awakening Of The Dragon, así que no sé como habrá quedado... ustedes dirán-. _

**The Promise**

**Chapter I: Cold-Blooded **

_Dos días atrás, Elyra, Ohio._

Seiichi observó la estancia detenidamente, sobre un lustroso mueble de roble había una gran cantidad de fotografías. Se acercó, tomó la mas cercana y la contempló. Se reconoció a si mismo, diez años a atrás; a su lado había un hombre de pelo castaño oscuro que abrazaba a una joven de pelo negro y ojos también negros, profundos como la noche. Sonrió, eran su hermano Hiroshi y su antigua esposa Haiko. Todos estaban felices en aquel entonces, cuando se celebró la boda; antes de que los doctores advirtieran la enfermedad de Haiko, el tumor en el tronco cerebral que la llevó a la muerte. De eso hacía ya casi seis años. Hiro _(NdelaA: diminutivo de Hiroshi)_ había pasado por momentos muy duros y angustiantes durante la convalecencia de su esposa y, cuando ella murió, cayó en una profunda depresión y lo único que parecía calmarlo o relajarlo era permanecer en el dojo _(NdelaA: así se llama al lugar donde se enseñan artes marciales)_ enseñando IAIJUTSU _(NdelaA: esgrima antiguo del katana, el moderno es llamado IAIDO)_ a sus jóvenes alumnos.

Dejó la fotografía en el mueble, en el mismo lugar en el que la había encontrado –había un espacio de madera lustrosa, pues el polvo se había depositado alrededor de donde estaba el retrato-. Hacía mucho que no miraba aquellas fotos, ya que eran momentos congelados del pasado, destinados a permanecer en este mundo por mucho tiempo, le traían dolorosos y viejos recuerdos que prefería olvidar.

Se sentó cómodamente en el sillón de la sala y miró el techo, pensativo. Hacía unos años que Hiroshi había conocido a Lucy, al poco tiempo comenzaron a salir hasta que se casaron hacía poco más de un mes. Aquella mujer le caía bien, era muy parecida a Haiko en algunos aspectos, aunque veía el IAIJUTSU como algo violento –sin comprender la importancia que tenía para la familia Musashi, descendientes directos del gran _**Kensei**_, el _Maestro de la espada_.

El hombre suspiró. Las cosas con Haiko habían sido diferentes pues ella era japonesa, como él y su hermano, y no encontraba nada raro en esas costumbres. Recordó como lucía en sus últimos días de vida y le embargó una gran tristeza, había luchado como una verdadera guerrera por salir adelante, pero al final todo fue en vano.

Las luces de bajo consumo, que iluminaban tenuemente la habitación, titilaron repetidas veces hasta que se apagaron por completo. _Una baja de tensión_, se dijo Seiichi. Agudizó la vista, tratando de vislumbrar algo en la oscuridad. La única luz que había en la habitación eran los rayos de luna, que se colaban a través de las finas cortinas blancas. Fue hasta el interruptor de la luz y lo accionó, para ver si había vuelto ya la luz, pero no ocurrió nada. Lo hizo varias veces pero no hubo ningún cambio, la habitación seguía a oscuras, deseó haber tenido consigo una linterna. Concentró su mirada en la parte iluminada de la sala. Sintió frío y tembló. Miró por la ventana, los delicados copos de nieve caían pausadamente, cubriéndolo todo con un exquisito manto blanco.

Los postigos y las ventanas estaban cerradas, así también como la chimenea estaba tapada, entonces ¿Por dónde estaba entrando aquel viento helado? Parecía venir del comedor ¿Habría quedado alguna ventana abierta? Era muy probable. Bufó y se levantó. Abrió la puerta de madera que comunicaba la sala con el comedor y cruzó el umbral. Estaba tan silencioso que podía oír sus propios pasos en el piso de cerámicos. Estaba bastante fresco en aquella habitación, el frío parecía colarse por sus gruesas pantuflas –sin lugar a dudas, las alfombras eran mejores, eran cálidas y no había necesidad de tener algo en los pies para andar sobre ellas-. Fue hasta el interruptor de la luz y lo accionó, pero nada ocurrió.

De repente, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda -fue tan intenso que pensó que sus huesos se congelarían-, como si sintiese que alguien estaba detrás suyo, con sus ojos clavados en su nuca. Suspiró, nervioso, sin atreverse a darse vuelta; el vaho que salió de su boca se transformó en un débil humo plateado. Giró la cabeza, y lo que vio lo dejó atónito, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente; pero antes de que pudiera hacer o exclamar algo cayó al suelo con un golpe fuerte y sordo. El hombre estaba, indudablemente, muerto. La sangre se escurrió desde su cuello y, poco a poco, fue formando un enorme charco rojizo alrededor del cuerpo. Los ojos de Seiichi, llenos de vida hacía unos instantes, estaban ahora vacíos, las pupilas comenzaron a dilatarse lentamente.

Afuera estaba nevando, la nieve formaba una gruesa y suave capa sobre el suelo. La puerta de entrada de la casa estaba entreabierta, lo suficiente como para que el frío se colara por ella.

**/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\**

_Ahora: Ruta a Elyra, Ohio._

-"Para hoy podemos prometer una pequeña nevada y algo de viento del sudeste. Recuerden llevar..."

Dean estiró un brazo y apagó la radio. El silencio reinó entonces dentro del Impala. "_Eso es lo que necesito_" –se dijo Dean- "_Silencio_". Así estaba mejor. No le interesaba el informe del clima, tan sólo quería un poco de paz.

Resultaba confortable estar dentro del Impala mientras afuera la nieve caía sin cesar y hacía un frío glacial. Se concentró en la carretera, debía tener cuidado del hielo o podría ocurrir un accidente; y lo que menos quería era morirse antes de tiempo.

Miró a Sam, que dormía plácidamente en el asiento del co-piloto tapado con una manta. Ese mismo día había estado casi toda la tarde pegado a su laptop y no había dejado que Dean le echara un vistazo. Se preguntó que se traía entre manos el pequeño _Sammy_. Seguramente estaba investigando algo sobre los pactos infernales. Sí, tenía que ser eso. Cuando se percató de ello le embargó un sentimiento de culpa, pues él era el responsable de que su hermano se la pasara pegado a su computadora portátil para sacarlo de el embrollo en el que se había metido –los ojos enrojecidos de Sam eran la evidencia, por más que intentase negarlo-, que se acostara tarde cada vez que él salía sin avisar –porque Sam no podía dejar de vigilarlo, ahora era su turno de velar por alguien, _**debía**_ velar por su hermano, tal y como él lo había hecho antes, Sam DEBÍA mantener a Dean a salvo- y muchas otras cosas que no recordaba en ese momento.

Ahora era cuando debían estar más unidos que nunca.

Pasaron las horas y Dean seguía conduciendo en dirección a Elyra. Miró el reloj que tenía Sam en la muñeca, las 10:45 p.m. Aquel largo viaje había comenzado esa tarde, luego de que Sam encontrara una noticia en el periódico de la zona, sobre un extraño asesinato ocurrido en aquella ciudad de Ohio, que quedaba muy cerca del lago Erie.

Según Dean, aquello no era más que un simple asesinato –perpetrado por algún maniático- y que no encontraba relación alguna con un ser sobrenatural, pero Sam había insistido en que valía la pena investigarlo, que, en cualquier caso –si había algo- tendrían una cosa en la que trabajar, para variar.

Pero en realidad, el verdadero plan de Sam era que su hermano estuviera cerca suyo, porque sentía que perdía más y más a Dean cada día y, en efecto, así era. El único modo que Sam tenía de permanecer cerca de su hermano era _obligarlo_ a investigar un caso, por más que no pareciese nada extraño, para no tener esa sensación de que su hermano se alejaba cada vez más –pues Dean ahora tenía la costumbre de ir a "divertirse" cada noche que podía, según él para aprovechar al máximo lo que le quedaba de vida-; pero eso ponía a Sam tan nervioso que acababa al borde de un ataque de histeria, mientras rogaba para sus adentros que su hermano estuviese bien y que no le sucediese nada. Al ver girar el picaporte de la puerta y observar a su hermano cruzar el umbral de cualquier motel en el que estuviesen el nudo que tenía a la altura del estómago se le aflojaba y suspiraba aliviado, aliviado de que Dean hubiese regresado sano y salvo –aunque la mayoría de las veces apestaba a alcohol y eso le hacía pensar que el mayor había estado haciendo de las suyas-.

En el cielo, las estrellas centellaban, la luna daba algo de claridad al oscuro paraje. Un Impala atravesaba la carretera rápidamente, las luces de sus faros atravesaban la niebla, aquel manto que flotaba sobre el suelo y daba un aspecto sobrenatural a la carretera desierta.

**/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\**

Una gruesa capa de nieve cubría Elyra. Hacía muchísimo frío y toda la gente que deambulaba por la calle estaba enfundada en gruesos tapados y abrigos, además de tener guantes y bufandas de lana. Todo indicaba que sería uno de los inviernos más crudos. _(NdelaA? XD)_

Los dientes de Dean castañearon debido al intenso frío que parecía congelar hasta el aire, y no pudo evitar temblar ligeramente cuando el viento invernal traspasó sus ropas. Apuró el paso para alcanzar a Sam, que caminaba a varios metros de él, por la transitada acera.

-Te dije que te pusieras la campera-le recriminó su hermano, al tiempo que se detenían bajo alero para protegerse, aunque fuera sólo por un momento, de la ventisca.

-No me hables como si tuviera cuatro años.-le espetó Dean,algo enfadado (aunque el enfado no se notó demasiado porque le temblaba la voz) lo único que le faltaba, que su hermano le dijese lo que tenía que hacer. Había sido una completa estupidez el no haberse puesto la campera, pero ahora no era tiempo para lamentarse.-¿Podemos movernos?-preguntó-Me estoy congelando.-agregó, poniendo un delicado énfasis a la palabra _congelando_.

Emprendieron la marcha nuevamente, mientras el viento seguía sin aminorar. Los delicados cristales de nieve comenzaron a caer del cielo gris, bellos y visibles durante un momento, antes de que se derritiesen o pasaran a formar parte de la capa de nieve que cubría el suelo, con un manto blanco.

Llegaron a la escena del crimen. Era una casa de dos plantas, con techo a dos aguas y una amplia fachada. Las ventanas tenían cortinas y postigos de madera. En síntesis, una casa sencilla en un barrio sencillo, en donde la gente debía de ser –supuestamente- humilde y sincera.

El hielo de la calle crujió bajos sus pies, mientras se apresuraban a cruzar la calle. Sam miró de reojo a Dean, tenía los labios amoratados y no cesaba de tiritar, sería mejor entrar a un lugar algo más caliente o seguro le iba a dar hipotermia. Un guardia corpulento y de poblado bigote levantó la vista al verlos llegar, les miró por encima de sus anteojos de montura cuadrada y marco grueso; su mirada se posó un instante en cada uno, estudiándolos, aunque el instante que permaneció observando a Dean fue un poquito más largo que el que miró a Sam.

-_Jóvenes_-pensó-_Creen que pueden llevarse al mundo por delante_ _¿Dónde ha quedado la gente con sentido común?_-se preguntó para si. Dobló el periódico pacientemente y se quitó los anteojos para leer- ¿En que puedo ayudarlos?

Sam le mostró la identificación –falsa- de un CSI, Dean hizo lo mismo, aunque tardó un poco más que en circunstancias normales. El hombre aguzó la vista, entrecerró apenas los ojos.

-Todo en regla, muy bien, pueden pasar. Me preguntaba cuando vendrían de nuevo por aquí a recoger nueva evidencia.-dijo. Se levantó pesadamente de la silla y, arrastrando los pies, se encaminó hasta la puerta. Levantó la banda amarilla y la sostuvo mientras los Winchester pasaban. Tomó la pequeña llave que colgaba de su cinturón y abrió la cerradura, se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar-Ya han recolectado las huellas, el departamento de policía decidió cerrar todos los accesos para mantener alejados a los entrometidos y curiosos.-Suspiró-Ha sido un caso de lo más extraño. No me figuro que pudo haber pasado. Aunque soy un simple guarda y debo dejar que los profesionales hagan lo suyo así que no los molestaré mas, si necesitan algo estaré aquí afuera, en el jardín.-finalizó y se volvió a poner la pequeña llave en el cinturón. Levantó la banda y cruzó hacia la parte delantera del jardín, y se sentó nuevamente en la silla. Retomó la lectura del periódico.

Al entrar, Dean no pudo reprimir un suspiro de alivio, un minuto más afuera y se habría congelado. Se quitó las manos de los bolsillos y paseó la vista por el recibidor. Lo que más resaltaba en la habitación eran una serie de cuadros que reposaban en las paredes, tenían variados ideogramas –al muchacho le pareció que eran japoneses, o chinos; en realidad, nunca había entendido la diferencia-.

Sam, por su parte, recorrió de punta a punta el recibidor, con EMF en mano, en busca de cualquier signo extraño. Repitió la operación dos veces más, tan sólo para asegurarse, pero el aparato no mostró señales de algo anormal.

-¿Lo ves?-le dijo Dean-Te dije que no había nada...

Sam lo calló alzando una mano. Dean obedeció de mala gana.

-Aún nos quedan varias habitaciones por observar. Tú fíjate si hay azufre por algún lado. No podemos desechar la posibilidad de que halla sido un demonio.-avanzó unos pasos y casi patea un señalador de evidencia de los verdaderos CSI, no entendía la manía de numerar cada gotita de sangre. Pasó al comedor. Revisó el interruptor de la luz, al ver que no se encendía confirmó sus sospechas-_Bueno, eso reduce las posibilidades: o fue un fantasma o un demonio... aunque la luz podría haberse cortado sola y sólo sea una coincidencia... ¿Me estaré volviendo paranoico como asegura Dean?_-sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el chirriante sonido del EMF, que marcaba el sonido más alto de ondas electromagnéticas. Sam estaba parado justo en el medio de la sala, a escasos metros de donde había reposado el cuerpo sin vida de Seiichi Musashi, que ahora, sin ninguna duda, estaba en la morgue para su autopsia. Por otro lado, el hombre debió haber sido atacado en ese lugar, en esa habitación y, probablemente, el asesino había estado parado en donde él lo estaba ahora. Escudriñó los alrededores en busca de azufre, pero no halló nada.

Un momento... ¿Dónde demonios estaba Dean? Si mal no recordaba, le había pedido que revisara la casa en busca de azufre o alguna señal demoníaca...

-¡Hijo de perra!-oyó exclamar a alguien, que, por la forma de decirlo, tenía que ser su querido hermano mayor.

Sam abrió la puerta que daba a la inmaculada sala y vio a Dean al lado de la chimenea, que se frotaba la cabeza con una mano.

-¿Qué pasó?-le preguntó, curioso.

-Me golpeé la cabeza contra la chimenea.-contestó Dean, pensando en que obvia era la respuesta-¿O qué pensabas¿Qué algún ninja quiso asesinarme?-preguntó, irónico; luego de ver una maqueta de una espada algo curvada sobre uno de los muebles de madera de la sala.

Sam le miró con reprobación, más no dijo nada, su hermano siempre tenía que ser sarcástico.

-¿A quién demonios se le ocurre taparla en invierno?-masculló Dean, molesto, aún frotándose la cabeza, dolorido.

-A cualquier ser pensante, porque la nieve puede colarse por...

-Bueno Einstein, ya entendí.-le cortó Dean-¿Encontraste algo?-preguntó, al tiempo que dejaba de frotarse la zona dolorida, ya se pondría algo de hielo cuando llegasen al motel.

-Es curioso que preguntes.-Dean lo miró con cara de "me tomo en serio mi trabajo"-Sí, encontré que, al menos, hubo presencia sobrenatural en la casa.-dijo-Pero no encontré azufre y, si tú tampoco lo hiciste, quiere decir que podemos descartar al demonio-razonó.

-No, no encontré nada.-reconoció Dean-Entonces damos por zanjado el asunto: fue un fantasma, ahora lo que hay que investigar es cuál era, por qué mato a este tipo, qué móviles tenía y... bueno, todas esas cosas para las cuales yo no soy muy hábil pero, por fortuna, tengo un hermano inteligente que me ayuda.

-Querrás decir un hermano inteligente que investiga mientras tú te la pasas durmiendo a pata suelta o te vas a algún lado y lo único que haces es matar a la maldita cosa que estemos persiguiendo.-acotó Sam, con un dejo de amargura en la voz.

-Al menos hago algo¿Verdad?-dijo Dean, con una vaga sorisa. La verdad, ya estaba un poco cansado de la cacería pero sentía que debía seguir haciéndolo para mandar al Infierno nuevamente a todos aquellos desgraciados que habían osado salir de él. Y había supuesto que aquel caso implicaría a un demonio, dado que el modus operandi era bastante parecido pero, al parecer, se había equivocado. Aún debían elaborar el perfil del caso _(NdelaA: como si los perfiles de Dean fuesen muy elaborados ¬¬)_. Suspiró, abatido- Bueno, no hay mucho más que podamos hacer aquí; será mejor que vayamos al mot... quiero decir al laboratorio.-se corrigió al instante, ni bien reconoció su error, no era cuestión de abusar de la suerte (si el guarda se daba cuenta podían acabar en la cárcel).

Al salir rogaron que el guarda no se hubiera dado cuenta de la metidita de pata de Dean. Mas el guarda apenas los miró cuando pasaron por su lado pronunciando el ya usual saludito de "Muchas gracias por su ayuda. Hasta luego" –el hasta luego era por mera formalidad pues ambos hermanos sabían la inverosimilitud de aquella pequeña frase, ya que las posibilidades de volver a verlo estaban tan cercanas como que Dean se graduase en la Universidad, si el tipo tenía algo que ver con la policía (a menos que fuese el maldito Hendricksen, claro)-.

Dean ya se veía sufriendo la peor de las torturas al atravesar nuevamente la ciudad sin un abrigo, pero por suerte el guarda se apiadó de él y le dio una de sus camperas –lo agradeció en grado sumo, tal vez no toda la gente que tuviese que ver con la policía fuese imbécil-.

En cuanto llegaron al motel Sam sacó su laptop y la encendió. Mientras esperaba que se cargasen todo los programas se aflojó el nudo de la corbata, cruzó los dedos por detrás de la nuca y se quedó mirando el techo de la habitación, en actitud pensativa. Repasó mentalmente lo que ya sabían y lo que aún debían averiguar, una de las cosas que debía hacer era crear una lista con los lugares y las personas que debían ver para obtener algo más de información –por supuesto que ir a la estación de policía a ver el cuerpo y, si se podía, hablar con la forense, eran las principales cosas que debían hacer, para definir que era lo que había atacado a aquel hombre-.

Aquel era un gesto que le indicaba a Dean que el cerebro de su hermano super-genio (como el lo definía cuando no tenía ganas de aportar absolutamente nada para el caso y le relegaba todo el trabajo a Sam) comenzaba a funcionar a todo vapor _(NdelaA: frase hecha, pero no sabía que poner xP)_, encajando las piezas del rompecabezas que era cada caso, tratando de encontrar algún sentido o conexión con el fin de crear un perfil completo del caso y un Modus Operandi razonable –si algo rayaba en lo estúpido o demasiado raro, era porque había sido idea de Dean, ya que la investigación y elaboración meticulosa de las cosas no era su lado fuerte-.

Una vez la computadora estuvo encendida y lista para ser usada, Sam se acomodó en la silla de madera y comenzó a trabajar. Primero lo primero, había que ver la versión local del asesinato del Sr.Musashi –cabía la posibilidad de que encontrase algo útil, o al menos, algo con lo que comenzar a desarrollar el perfil; o tal vez pequeños detalles y testimonios que el periódico de Columbus, la capital de aquel estado, había decidio obviar porque les parecían datos superfluos-. Respiró profundamente. En sus ojos verduzcos se reflejó la ventana del buscador.

-_Manos a la obra._-se dijo para si.

**/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\**

Dean prefirió quedarse en la habitación, ordenando el equipaje –era un trabajo aburrido, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo y ese alguien era él, ya que Sam hacía la investigación a él no le costaba nada desempacar-. Aquello le trajo recuerdos de su infancia, pues cada vez que arribaban a un nuevo motel era él quien se encargaba de hacer aquel trabajo, al menos mientras Sam era pequeño; pero los alejó rápidamente de su mente con cierto dolor, habría dado lo que fuese por volver el tiempo atrás... pero eso era imposible, por más que lo desease no iba a ocurrir. Además, el haber sido víctima de aquel D'jinn _(Ndela: no sé si está bien escrito así, ustedes dirán xD)_ le había demostrado que las cosas habían ocurrido así por alguna razón, que parecía estar fuera de su comprensión.

Desde allí podía escuchar el incesante sonido del teclado -pobre Sam, desde que se había abierto la puerta del Infierno se la pasaba pegado a libros o a su computadora, en un intento de encontrar algo que le ayudase a salvar a su hermano mayor-. Sonrió con pesar, su hermano menor siempre había estado junto a él, a Dean no le parecía justo todo lo que había sufrido y todo por culpa de aquel maldito demonio, por suerte ya había estirado la pata. Recordó las incesantes peleas que habían mantenido su padre y Sam, porque este último había sido tajante en su decisión: quería estudiar y llevar una vida normal. John le recriminaba que no podía hacerlo, que debía vengar a su madre, pero más de una vez Sam había dicho que no formaría parte de una loca cruzada –y por otro lado, en ese momento apenas conocía a su madre por fotografías, lo que le contaba su padre y los escasos recuerdos que el mayor tenía de ella; de modo que le resultaba difícil querer vengar a alguien que ni siquiera recordaba. Pero cuando el Demonio de Ojos Amarillos asesinó a Jessica comprendió todo y lo que siempre habían sentido su padre y su hermano-. Cada vez que Dean oía una discusión entre su padre y su hermano mayor se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca. Sam no había peleado muy seguido con él, por un lado porque Dean, en su actitud de hermano responsable y protector, era bastante permisivo con su hermano y, por el otro, cada vez que se armaba una verdadera pelea, Sammy siempre podía recurrir a sus ojitos de cachorro para ablandar a su hermano e, inexplicablemente, siempre funcionaban, aquellos ojos de cachorrito eran infalibles –y Sam lo sabía, por algo no había dejado de usarlos para aplacar a Dean-. A pesar de todo, de que la actitud de Sam no entrase en su definición de "ser un buen hijo", Dean admiraba a su hermano porque se ponía metas y las cumplía –cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a Sam era muy difícil hacerlo desistir de su objetivo- y le importaba un comino lo que los demás pensaran o pudiesen llegar a pensar. Había que reconocerle al muchacho que agallas no le faltaban. Y ahora Sam pretendía liberar a su hermano de la condena a la que estaba sometido por haber realizado el pacto con el demonio de la encrucijada, y nada iba a impedir que salvara a su hermano, o al menos, que lo intentara.

Desde aquel día en el cementerio, las cosas habían cambiado... y se notaba. Más allá de los cambios en el carácter y el modo de pensar de Sam, la pesada cruz que Dean siempre había cargado sobre sus hombros por ser el hermano mayor –quien debe cuidar de su hermanito, vigilarlo siempre- estaba ahora sobre los hombros de Sam, pues ahora era él quien tendría que salvar a su hermano, tenía que salvarlo de irse al Infierno, de _morir en __**diez**__ meses_.

Dean ya no tendría que cuidar de su hermano, Sam tendría que cuidar de él, los roles se habían invertido. Ya no tendría que preocuparse porque su hermano podría llegar a ser el líder del ejército infernal, porque según aquel demonio Sam había fallado la prueba. Eso era muy bueno y lo ponía más que contento pero... ¿Si Sam se volvía malvado por su culpa, por haberlo resucitado¿Y si, al fin y al cabo, tenía que matarlo¿Antepondría sus sentimientos de hermano y le dejaría con vida –a pesar de las posibles consecuencias- o haría caso ciegamente a la orden de su padre y lo liquidaría? Al principio pensó que su hermano no había cambiado pero cuando vio aquellos ojos verduzcos llenos de ira y odio mientras jalaba el gatillo una y otra vez para aniquilar a Jake, se dio cuenta de que aquel no era Sam, no era su tierno _Sammy_.¿Sería posible que se estuviese transformando en un ser vengativo? Tal vez Azazel estaba en lo cierto cuando le dijo que lo que había regresado no era cien por ciento puro Sam. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta... eso _NO podía_ ser cierto.

Sus manos tocaron el fondo del bolso. Ya no había nada más que pudiese desempacar. Agotado, se dejó caer en la cama. El colchón crujió bajo su peso. Dean recordó que era mejor prevenir que curar, por lo que tomó su machete y lo colocó bajo la almohada. Se recostó mirando hacia la ventana y cerró los ojos.

El sonido del tráfico le llegaba amortiguado a sus oídos. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que se durmió profundamente. En lo último que pensó era en lo que le quedaba de vida y que haría Sammy cuando él ya no estuviese; rogó a quien fuese que nada malo le ocurriese a su hermanito o la estancia eterna en el Infierno sería realmente un martirio.

**/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\/.x.x.\\**

Sam leyó la noticia con el entrecejo fruncido, ligeramente extrañado. Había pensado que el periódico de internet sería más útil de lo que al final resultó.

-_Lamentamos profundamente la pérdida de Seiichi Musashi, quien fue Maestro de Iaijutsu en el Tohei Dojo junto con su hermano menor, Hiroshi. Todos quienes pasaron por aquel lugar le recordarán siempre, pues era una excelente persona, además de uno de los mejores Maestros del Estado.-_nada útil hasta ahora, siguió releyendo, tal vez podía encontrar algo-_ La familia Musashi agradece la ayuda de los paramédicos y la policía local, especialmente al oficial Smith y al investigador Parker, quienes prometieron, públicamente, que se investigará a fondo el caso a fin de dar con el homicida._-

Terminó la lectura y soltó un bufido de desilusión, no había servido de nada, en fin, de casi nada; por lo menos tenía un lugar más en el que podían hacer preguntas y averiguar pequeños detalles que tal vez tuviesen relevancia para el caso, muchas veces la gente no se da cuenta de lo que sabe y de que los más oscuros secretos permanecen ocultos en las entes más insignificantes. De todos modos, aún tenían que ir a la morgue, imploró a Dios que aquella visita les diese un nuevo enfoque o algo más sólido con lo que trabajar.

Se refregó los cansados ojos. Apagó la computadora y la cerró cuidadosamente. Era tiempo de comer algo, no podía seguir pensando con el estómago vacío.

Afuera las estrellas despuntaban en el oscuro cielo, destacando como las gotas del rocío en la verde hierba por la mañana. La luna menguada aparecía esporádicamente, pues las nubes la tapaban; como si quisiesen encubrir algo que moraba en la oscuridad.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, para saber si así fue necesito que le den al botoncito "Go", al lado de la frase "Submit Review". Dejenme un comentario, no sean amargados._

_El próximo capítulo: dentro de unos días, si tengo la suficiente inspiración._


End file.
